Dominant Omega, Submissive Alpha
by Humphrey Loves Kate
Summary: Warning: Lemon! There's confusion between newlyweds Garth and Lilly. Lilly is under the impression that Garth is scared to fulfill his duty to Lilly as her mate. Garth wants Lilly so badly, but the last thing he'd do is use his alpha status to take advantage of her. Lilly decides to take matters into her own paws and sets out seeking advice. Dedicated to my friend Crowwolf.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: I'm not dead. :O HLK is back with a story none of you were expecting! Yeah, that's "write." ;) What's the one thing I have been holding back on for so long as far as story types go? That's right, a lemon! I've had this idea for a little while, but was not going to really do it. Then a friend of mine from here, Crowwolf, did a huge personal favor for me and I decided this would be a great way to thank him. With that being said, this is dedicated to Crowwolf. Thank you for being there for me when I had no one else. :) **

**This takes place after Alpha and Omega 1, but before Alpha and Omega 2**

**Disclaimer: The original A&O plot and the characters associated therein are property of Lionsgate Studios and Crest Animations and their respective creators. Humphrey Loves Kate only owns his OCs and his plotlines.**

* * *

><p>Dominant Omega, Submissive Alpha<p>

**Chapter One**

"_Good boy, my little puppy," she said in an incredibly seductive voice. Then she rewarded him with a kiss on his nose._

_He was panting, sweating, drooling, thoroughly enjoying this experience, bound to her and at the mercy of her, and for the time being he had no free will. It was like a dream, a dark fantastic dream come true. All he wanted was more, more rewards, more punishments, more of her in general and anything she wished. He belonged to her, and he liked it that way…_

* * *

><p>Garth awoke with a jerk to the early morning sun peeking into the den. As his body transitioned to being awake, he looked himself over and realized he was panting and sweating, like awaking in a cold sweat but with more pleasure. It had been a dream, and an erotic one at that. His beautiful mate, the one and only love of his life, Lilly, was lying to his right, still sleeping peacefully, deep in a dream of her own. Usually, Garth would smile warmly whenever he saw his mate, but when he smiled this time, his smile was filled with lust and desire for his mate and her sweet body. He let out a soft moan and crawled up to her, gently pulling her close into a warm embrace as he lied next to her, resting his large head against her smaller one. Down between his own legs, however, his "wolf," having become aroused during his dream, brushed gently against the snowy white fur on her lower back. Garth liked this feeling, so he wriggled his hips a little to brush his growing member a little faster against her fur. He held Lilly close, sighed pleasurably, and rested his eyes casually drifting back into a light slumber, that wonderful dark fantasy dream playing in his head.<p>

Lilly awoke a few minutes later as she felt warmth all over her body. She let out a small, polite yawn and looked down to see Garth's big and strong paws gently wrapped over her body. Lilly adored the feeling of being held by her mate, who was significantly larger than her. A small yelp escaped from her mouth as Garth squeezed his paws tightly around her in a close hug. Lilly smiled dreamily and tilted her head back to look up at her loving mate. Just as she was about to kiss him good morning, something warm and soft brushed against the fur on her lower back and caused her to gasp quietly in surprise. She smirked as she realized Garth was aroused and was casually rubbing himself on her for pleasure. With a light giggle, she licked Garth's chin gently to alert him that she was awake and had caught him red-handed (or in this case, red-pawed).

When Lilly licked him, Garth's eyes opened wide and he looked down remembering exactly what he was doing. "Oh, I uh…. Uh…" Garth stuttered awkwardly. Despite the fact he and Lilly had been mates for about a month now, and had taken part once in things only mates should do, Garth was still a little bit awkward around Lilly whenever he became aroused. He had his reasons. First off, the last thing he wanted to be was the typical male who wants sex almost all the time. Second, he was an alpha and Lilly was an omega. They were mated, but there was still that old rank system that was embedded in the wolves' minds and the rank system assigned dominant and submissive roles to the wolves. He simply didn't want to feel like he used his alpha status to take advantage of Lilly in anyway, and he would never do anything that might make him feel like she was his property for him to do with however he pleased. Garth was a kind alpha male, and to him Lilly's feelings always came before his sexual desires.

Giggling, Lilly pulled out of Garth's embrace and replied, "Morning sexy. Did you have sweet dreams?"

Garth tried to cover up his erection as Lilly moved away from him. Of course his efforts only made it all the more obvious. "I did…" he trailed off. He gazed into Lilly's lavender eyes, finding that tranquil, mesmerizing, loving feeling that always radiated from his mate whenever she was around him. He sighed dreamily. "You look so beautiful this morning, Lills."

With a red hot blush that seeped through her fur, Lilly replied quietly, "Thanks Garth." She looked at the ground and nervously shifted her paws as she thought of what she had wanted to ask Garth for so long, ever since about a week after their marriage. Could she do it? What would Garth say? He was her mate though, so she should be able to tell him anything anytime. But his behavior lately, especially this morning with him being so embarrassed about being aroused, had suggested he probably isn't interested. Lilly wanted so badly to ask Garth if they could mate again. She sighed sadly, and of course Garth noticed.

"Is something wrong Lilly?" Garth questioned with concern. He tilted his head to the side waiting for an answer.

Lilly shook her head in denial. "No, Garth, I mean… It's just…" Then she made up her mind. She was going to solve this dilemma somehow, on her own. And it was at that moment that Lilly began to exhibit a side that had been locked down in her for so long. Her alpha side was emerging!

Garth shrugged. "Lilly, you can always tell me anything anytime." His lips gently touched hers in a quick kiss, but he felt Lilly only kissing back halfheartedly. This worried him.

"I'll tell you later today, Garth, probably this evening. Love you," and with that she confidently strode out of the den, looking for someone that could help her with her problem. She was looking very much like her older sister, Kate as she walked off.

"I love you too…" Garth trailed off as he curiously watched Lilly walk away, wondering what she could possibly be up to. It was not like her to suddenly grow so confident in herself. Something was up. Garth could only wonder if it had anything to do with his awkward arousal earlier that morning. His gut told him that was entirely what it was about.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: A little short since I generally shoot for 1,500 words a chapter with a usual minimum of 1,000. But I'm getting back to writing, and it could take a while before I'm fully back in the game. Lots of crap happened for me in 2013, but 2014 is looking a lot brighter! My new rule is to push out all the crap before it gets to me and slows me down, and it's been working so far. Anyway, I've been so so busy lately but I've been working hard at trying to get free writing time and it looks like it kind of paid off…. Maybe just a little bit… :P Anyway, next chapters coming soon… I hope. But here's the first one to start us off. Again this is a lemon, so the fundamental of the story is sex. But I decided to actually give the story a plot line other than just sex and in the end you might learn a lesson or two. :3 Oh, and I had to do Garth and Lilly because they are my personal favorite and Kate and Humphrey have so already had their time to shine in lemons.<strong>

**Again this is dedicated to my good friend Crowwolf. Check him out guys. He's got a lemon or two as well. ;)**

**Check back soon! Remember to leave a REVIEW! I'll state my two main goals for this story at the end, so if you want you guys can guess what they are as we go. If you guess before the final chapter is posted (it looks like that will be chapter 3), then I will be sure to give you a shoutout. :3**

**Love you guys! Thank you to those who did not give up on me. :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's Note: Hey look at that! Another chapter! What's Lilly going to do about her rather personal dilemma? Find out here, in chapter two of Dominant Omega, Submissive Alpha!**

* * *

><p>Chapter Two<p>

Lilly walked through the United Packs' territory, casually surveying the land, the chill of a warmer winter's day breeze gently tossing her fur around. She sighed a little as her mind began to clear. She always did love the feeling she got from walking by herself, alone with her thoughts and at peace. The evergreen trees of the forest towered up in front of her as she neared the edge of the small clearing she had just traversed. As she approached the tree line, Lilly's gaze was drawn upward towards the very top of the trees. She observed the trees which appeared to gently touch the sky from her viewpoint. The pine bristles rattled softly as the wind gently played with them, tossing them about. Lilly made herself comfortable and sat down, slowly sinking deep into her own thoughts. Something had to be done about her and Garth's sex life and soon. Lately it seemed like Garth was not interested in mating. Had something happened in his life as a puppy to make him so… so awkward whenever the topic was brought up? _What if… What if my body isn't good enough for him?_ Lilly thought worriedly. Her mind began to race and her tranquil walk suddenly became worrisome. Her head sank down as she stared at the ground. She sunk deep into her own thoughts, absentmindedly rolling a pinecone that laid in front of her paws from side to side.

"I've seen that look before," a female voice announced from the trees, interrupting Lilly's thoughts.

Lilly's head jerked up as her attention turned towards where the voice had come from. "Who's there?" Lilly asked confidently but nervously. She was alone and was only an omega, so if whoever the voice belonged to turned out to be dangerous, she would not have much of a chance in a fight. "Where are you?" Lilly peered into the trees trying to find the speaker. Whoever it was, they were concealed in the shadows of the trees.

A light grey she wolf emerged from the shadows. She had a slim but strong figure with a black stripe flowing down her back fur to the tip of her tail. She smiled warmly at Lilly and casually padded up next to the omega. "Remember me? I'm Eva," the she wolf said with a friendly tone and a swish of her tail to flourish her kind mood.

Lilly was not a super social wolf, so she would occasionally fall off the grid and forget who was who in the wolf pack. This was even more common for her now that the Western and Eastern Packs were united and had doubled in size. Nevertheless, the name Eva seemed to connect somewhat in her mind and after some thought she traced Eva back to having come into the pack a few months before the unison. Lilly and Eva had only met once, and there were two things Lilly could recall right away about her. She knew Eva was an alpha, and she thought it was interesting how Eva's name differed from her mom's name, Eve, by only one letter. With a friendly smile, Lilly nodded and answered the she wolf, "Yeah, I remember you."

Eva smiled again and hugged the omega close. "So what seems to be bothering you?"

Lilly sighed as she was reminded of her dilemma. "Well, it really is kind of a personal problem…" she trailed off not sure if she could trust a wolf she hardly knew, even if she was a member of the pack.

As if she could read Lilly's mind, Eva replied, "Oh come on, you can trust me! It's your mate, isn't it? You're trying to figure something out about him, right?"

Lilly was surprised that this alpha was hot on the trail of her problem, but she wasn't opening up just yet. "Yeah…" she mumbled and looked down at the ground, nervously starting to toy with the pinecone again.

And right then and there Eva said bluntly, "It has to do with sex, doesn't it?"

Lilly was shocked and she instantly looked back up at the alpha. "How did you know?!" she exclaimed.

"Like I said earlier, I've seen that look before. I know. So you wanna tell me about it and see if I can help you or not?"

"Well, I might as well…" Lilly concluded.

And so after Lilly had explained everything about Garth being awkward around the topic of sex and Lilly fearing that she was not good enough for her alpha mate, Eva quickly asked, "Have you ever thought of taking the lead yourself and actually going all dominatrix on him?"

Again, Lilly returned Eva's question with a shocked expression. "Dominatrix? You mean like where I completely control him and treat him as my… as my…" Lilly could not say it. Fortunately, Eva was more than comfortable on such a topic.

"Yes Lilly, my dear," Eva began, "I think you should treat Garth as your sex slave, just for one night."

"But I don't think… I mean… well…" Lilly was at a loss for words. Her emotions were completely muddled now and she did not know what she was feeling. It did sound fun, that much was certain. But would Garth like it? Even if he did, how would she, a little omega, make him, a big and strong alpha, her personal sex slave?! Lilly shook her head and then continued. "I can't believe I'm even going this far, but just for kicks… how would I do it? Have you seen him lately? I swear he gets bigger every single day! He works out left and right, packing on muscle like it's nothing to him! But I'm getting ahead of myself… what if he doesn't like it?"

"Oh trust me, Lilly, he'll LOVE it!" Eva exclaimed. "A few nights ago, my mate, Robert, came back late after a prolonged hunting expedition. I made out with him before he got to the front of the den, then pulled him inside and told him he was my personal plaything until I willed he should be free. I swear I think that was the most orgasms…."

"OKAY! THAT'S ENOUGH!" Lilly cut Eva off not wishing to know the full extent of Eva's sex life.

Eva smirked and sighed, "The point is, I've actually yet to meet a male that doesn't love his female mate taking complete control over his body. Garth will love it, I can tell you that for sure. I just… I just know."

Lilly thought this over for a few minutes. Garth had been waking up aroused lately, especially like this morning. Maybe he had been dreaming about her doing naughty things to him. And there was the fact that she awoke to him literally rubbing himself against her back fur, so him not liking her body was not really a possibility. Maybe Eva was right. Maybe it was just time for her to take the lead and get Garth to submit to her. It should be fun anyway. Slowly, Lilly responded to Eva, "Alright. Show me what I need to do."

Eva smiled mischievously. "I was definitely hoping you'd say that." She stood up and started walking into the forest, motioning for Lilly to follow. "Okay… so he's bigger than you. That actually makes it more fun. You're going to have to restrain him somehow, but it has to be done quickly to make him realize you're taking control. The important thing is to remember that you're making him your personal sex slave and slaves have no free will."

Lilly nodded and started to walk with Eva, keeping silent for the most part and soaking up all the information like a dry sponge taking up water.

"Don't worry Lilly. By tonight, I'll have you showing that big alpha how much of an omega he really is," Eva giggled.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Eva is an OC belonging to the wonderful FanFic writer known as Crowwolf. Thank you for allowing me to use her, she was definitely perfect for what I needed here. :D<strong>

**Remember to review guys! Thanks for reading! Tune in next time for the third and final chapter of DOSA! The actual sex scene of this story will be in the next chapter, so that should be pretty fun for all of us. ;) And we'll get to see if little omega girl Lilly actually gets her chance at dominating big alpha guy Garth.**

**Did you see that coming?! :O ;)**

**Love you guys. See ya next chapter! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Author's Note: Chapter Three is here! Three chapters in three days?! :O**

**Warning! Explicit sexual content in this chapter. Don't like don't read and don't hate. Leave it for those that like it to enjoy it. The explicit stuff will be separated by the long underline things (the one that appears in the middle of the chapter) for those that may wish to skip over it (just in case guys). :P**

* * *

><p>Chapter Three<p>

It was dark now and getting chillier outside as Lilly slowly made her way back to the den she shared with her mate Garth. Lilly was unbelievably nervous for this. Dominating Garth? If she thought about it for too long, it really was a crazy idea, but Eva had told her not to overthink it and just to get in her den and have fun. But then again Eva had also suggested Lilly try other kinky sexual things, such as using a reed on Garth to "…make him feel more like a female, if you know what I mean…" Eva's words had been. Lilly thought that was just going too far.

Lilly and Eva had chosen several fresh, strong vines and made nooses on them for restraining Garth when he tried to resist. These were carried in Lilly's maw, and she thought tying up her big alpha would be the best part although probably the hardest. Her plan was to tie Garth down first. Eva had emphasized time and time again earlier that day that Lilly would be in charge and she should be nearly relentless until Garth agrees that is the way things are going to be. After that Garth could have some freedom, if his mistress chose so.

The moment of truth arrived as Lilly softly slipped into her den. She looked around and Garth immediately noticed her. There was no doubt he was a little worried about Lilly since she had been gone all day.

"There you are!" Garth exclaimed as he ran up to his mate and licked her cheek. "I went looking for you shortly after you left but couldn't find you anywhere! I was going to get some alphas to look for you if you didn't return by nightfall!" Garth nuzzled his mate lovingly, and then he looked at her maw and saw she was holding some strangely tied vines. _So she's missing all day and comes back with vines… strange,_ Garth thought silently.

"Yeah," Lilly dropped the vines to speak, "I just needed a walk and then I ended up bumping into a friend and got busy with her." She flipped her hair back out of her eyes. The sight of her eyes after a long day might be enough to get Garth to sit still long enough for her to restrain him. With a warm smile, she focused her attention fully on Garth to see what he might do next.

Garth grinned. "Oh alright Lills, I understand," he replied. "So are you tired and ready to sleep? I'm pretty beat."

* * *

><p><em>Here we go…<em> Lilly saw an opportunity to start taking a more dominant tone, and she seized it. "I'm not sleepy yet, so we'll go to bed when 'I' am tired and when 'I' so choose," Lilly firmly stated, digging her paws into the dirt to show firmness.

Cocking his head sideways in curiosity, Garth slowly returned with a slow "Oh….kay?"

Everything was going great so far, and here was another opportunity for Lilly! "Don't you mean, 'Yes ma'am' or "Yes my mistress?'" Lilly inquired.

Garth cocked his head again but this time in the opposite direction. He shook it off. "Okay Lilly, what's going on?"

"Do not answer my questions with questions of your own!" Lilly exclaimed. She was gaining confidence fast, and having fun with this now. It was time to turn her mate into nothing but her personal sex plaything.

Meanwhile, Garth did not seem to be catching on. He was convinced Lilly was just playing around and was getting a little tired of her attitude towards him. "Lilly, seriously now, what's going on?" Seconds later, he found himself pinned on his back to the ground, and looking up at Lilly.

"I'll show you just how serious I am, you omega!" Lilly growled into Garth's face, using the term "omega" to begin humiliating her male plaything. She smirked and used her paw to brush his wolf mane gently. Then she pulled on it, causing Garth to yelp in pain. With Garth stunned, off guard, and rubbing his head soothingly, Lilly darted over to the already noosed vines. She slid one noose over a root that poked out from the ground as an anchor, and the other noose over Garth's paw. When she tied it off and tightened it, the end result was Garth's paw was held down fast and tight to his side. He was unable to move it. She seized his other paw, the one he was using to rub his own head, and did the same thing. She now had Garth tied down, lying on his back, and held fast by the very structures of the den. And she was looking very much like an alpha in control.

Garth was shocked and in awe at how quickly his omega mate had tied him down. He struggled against his bonds, wriggling and talking, "Hey, I can't move! These are tight!"

Lilly rolled her eyes, exaggerating the motion so Garth could see her plainly. "You're funny, my little puppy," Lilly sarcastically said. "If you be a good puppy, I won't have to tie you down anymore."

"A good puppy?" the confused male asked. He strained and looked over at Lilly. She was down by his waist, sitting by his hip and making herself comfortable. She put a paw on it and gently started rubbing. Garth had to admit to himself, he was actually enjoying how Lilly took charge. When she tied him down, he could have easily fought her off with his strength before the bonds were tied, but he was curious and his mind was racing now with fantasies and ideas of what she might do to him. As she began to massage his hip with her paw, Garth's member began to arise from its sheath. Garth loved whenever Lilly touched his hips. It was one of his hotspots.

Lilly nodded. "Yes Garth, you belong to me now. You're my puppy and my slave." Her paw worked further across his waist and she gently began to fondle with his balls.

Garth actually started to pant a little when Lilly called him her slave. As his new mistress rubbed his balls, his cock began to grow and extend until it had reached its full size. Garth's hormones were raging and he wanted so badly to be allowed to please his mistress. He felt Lilly's soft paws gently began to stroke, caress, and massage his cock. But why not have some fun with Lilly? Garth put a smirk on and said to Lilly, "I don't have to take anything from you! You're an omega!"

A loud growl raged in Lilly's throat as she squeezed Garth's cock hard and softly used her claws to poke it. She released her grip and then firmly flicked the shaft. Next she crawled up and laid herself on Garth's chest so she could look him down in the eye. She continued using her back paws to squeeze and toy with Garth's cock. With a growl, Lilly spoke, "You are my slave! You belong to me and exist only for my pleasure!"

Garth was in pain from Lilly using her claws on the most sensitive area of his body, but his desire to have his dark fantasy of Lilly dominating him entirely prevailed, and so he continued to test the boundaries. "I am NOT your slave, and nothing you do will ever convince me I am!" Garth put a proud smirk on.

But Lilly was not going to take it from Garth. She was dominant. She was in charge. That was how it was going to be. "Very well, slave. I will show you how low and weak you are!" With that, Lilly very gently used her foot to kick Garth's balls, gentle enough so she would not damage his gear, but firm enough to let him know who the boss was.

Garth yelped loudly now in pain, but he wanted full domination, so he continued and struggled against his vine bonds, "You can't make me your servant! You're too… WEAK!" Garth hoped Lilly would get angry in her new dominant character and would punish him. He seemed to like punishments better than he thought he would have. They were humiliating, and he did not get a dose of humiliation very often.

Since hurting Garth's genitals by itself was not enough, Lilly decided to slap Garth's muzzle while kicking his cock. Garth howled in pain this time. Lilly had him right where she wanted him now. She remained silent while Garth writhed in pain below her.

"Okay, okay, mistress!" Garth whined submissively. "I'm sorry! I'm your slave!"

Lilly smirked, "I can't hear you, all I hear is a little weak puppy whining."

"I am your weak little puppy," Garth dipped his head in respect. "Please don't hurt your servant."

"Good boy, my little puppy," Lilly said seductively and rewarded him with a kiss on his nose.

Garth panted and began to drool a little. Lilly was his mistress, and this was not a dream. His dark fantasy had become a reality. Garth's cock throbbed and he slowly pushed it against Lilly's waist, gently rubbing it back and forth. All Garth wanted was more of Lilly now. He leaned up and kissed Lilly deeply on her lips. Lilly returned his kiss and ran her paw soothingly over where she had slapped him. She hugged him close by wrapping her paws under his shoulders and pressed her heart against his, sending passionate, unconditional love straight through every nerve in both of their bodies. Garth surrendered his tongue to Lilly and she gently pulled it in her mouth and toyed with it. They both moaned in pleasure as Garth continued to grind his erect and now pulsing member against Lilly's clit. Garth finally broke the kiss but only long enough to ask, "Can I come inside my mistress now?"

Lilly smiled warmly and nodded. "Yes, but you have to remember who the slave is and who the mistress is."

Garth agreed and kissed Lilly deeply again. He pressed his throbbing cock up against Lilly's pussy and slowly slid himself inside, thoroughly enjoying the feeling of her tight pussy wrapped over his cock. "I love my mistress…" he moaned in pleasure as his eyes closed and he broke the kiss, resting his body down under Lilly.

Lilly giggled and kissed Garth's eyelids softly. "I love my puppy, I'm so glad I enslaved him." She giggled and hugged herself down on top of Garth as he swelled inside her and locked them together. "If you're good and remember your place, slave, you can have the freedom of your paws back."

Garth nodded and reopened his eyes, "Yes please mistress. I promise to use them for your pleasure."

Giggling, Lilly loosed the nooses on Garth's vines and released his paws from their prison. Garth immediately wrapped his paws over her neck and gently hugged her on top of him, kissing her yet again. Lilly whispered against Garth's lips, "You may thrust in me, my slave."

Lilly's "slave" nodded and started to thrust his cock inside of her, enjoying every second of pleasure he got as his cock rubbed inside against the walls of Lilly's pussy. Both the wolves moaned and kept kissing each other. Neither said a word, they simply enjoyed each other's bodies connected together. About five minutes later, Lilly said firmly and sweetly, "Release your cum, slave."

"Yes mistress…" Garth moaned as he thrust once more inside Lilly and then bowed his head to her as his seed spurt from his cock and into her tight pussy. He felt her warm liquids rushing around all over his cock. He could not help but buck his hips as his orgasm came. He fell back on the ground, panting, sweating, and loving the feeling of his mate being dominant over him.

Lilly fell on top of Garth and kissed his face all over during their orgasm. When they had finished, she held Garth's paws gently and said, "Garthy, I love you so much. Please be my mate forever and ever."

Garth smiled, his body feeling pleasured and weakened from his orgasm. He wrapped his paws snugly over Lilly and held her close to his chest. As he drifted to sleep, he mumbled softly, "I promise I will. I love you Lilly."

And with that, the two wolves slept in each other's arms. They remained interlocked until Garth's cock had shrunk down enough to separate them. They were so in love and never wanted to be apart from each other.

* * *

><p>Garth and Lilly had learned that it is important to be direct in communication in any relationship. They were lucky though that everything ended well and they got to learn the easy way. Hopefully, they will continue to grow closer in their relationship and will remain happy together for all eternity.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well it looks like that's all for Dominant Omega, Submissive Alpha. :D Hope you guys enjoyed it and even caught on to that little lesson at the end, and I hope you get to learn it the easy way if you haven't already, like Garth and Lilly did. :P It's not fun the hard way, trust me. But enough with that.<strong>

**I had two goals for this story. The first goal was to teach the lesson on communication. The second was to make every horny male that may have read this wish he was Garth. :3 Did I succeed on either? Why don't you review and let me know? :D**

**On a side note, I am rather ashamed to say I have not seen Alpha and Omega 2… :O Yeah I need to watch that soon… I'm busy though! And for now I choose writing over watching a sequel that no one seems to like anyway. :D**

**Special thanks to Crowwolf, the guy whom this story is dedicated to. And also thanks for Eva. :3 *salutes***

**Thanks for reading! See you all… whenever I update again? Hopefully soon… maybe this week.**

**Love you guys!**

**This has been a Humphrey Loves Kate Production**


End file.
